


Unattainable

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Almost isn't having.





	Unattainable

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: Unattainable   
AUTHOR: Perpetual Motion   
WEBPAGE: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
FANDOM: West Wing   
PAIRING: Leo/Simon   
RATING: PG-13 (Language)   
CATEGORY: Slash, Angst   
ARCHIVE INSTRUCTIONS: It's yours if you want it.   
SUMMARY: Almost isn't having.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. Never will be, and I'm in no state of mind to be clever about it right now.  
Author's Notes: As always, for Julian, who saw it first, was surprised, but did seem to like it. 

**Unattainable By Perpetual Motion**

Simon lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and trying very hard not to hear the breathing next to him. He turned his head enough to see the person next to him, surpsried when there were eyes looking at him. "Hey."

"Hey."

A pause long enough to be awkward hung between them until Simon tried again. "Leo-"

"Don't apologize, don't offer to let me stay, and don't ask how I'm feeling."

"Okay." Simon stared at Leo's face. "Why?"

"Why'd we do this?"

"Or why are we talking about it? Or why don't I feel more embarrassed or guilty?"

"Good sex pretty much leaves you not caring about embarrassment or guilt."

Simon smiled a little. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Leo smiled back. "We came. We saw. We had good sex."

"We saw. We had good sex. We came."

"Something like that."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow you're Agent Donovan and I'm Leo McGarry, and we're both lusting after the same unattainable woman."

Simon heard the disappointment in Leo's voice. He knew he caried his own verson when he replied, "I want her."

"You, me, and half of DC. None of us will get her."

"Why not?"

"Because she's CJ." It was said with just the slightest hint of disappointment. Leo breathed hard out his nose. "Claudia Jean Cregg is to strong and to good for any man in this world."

Simon tried to disagree. "She almost kissed me."

"And she and Danny Concannon almost slept together. Pardon the cliche', but almost is having."

"Then why the hell did we just fuck?"

"When you can't have what you want, you look for a suitable substitute."

"You read that in a fortune cookie?" Simon couldn't hold back the bitterness in his voice.

"Fuck you. I lived it. Booze and pills can substitute for a hell of a lot." Leo sat up and threw the covers back. He reached for his boxers.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad."

Simone realized Leo really wasn't. "Frustrated?"

"On numerous levels. Only one of which is not being good enough to kiss CJ Cregg."

"Anyone ever tell you that you've got self-esteem issues?"

"And why won't you kiss her?"

"I can't. It's aganist the rules."

Leo laughed harshly as he pulled on his slacks and stood up. "Liar. You're not good enough either."

"Why not?"

"Because she's CJ."


End file.
